Discovering some feelings
by Annalay
Summary: Somewhere in the middle of IM1 after Tony got back from Afghanistan. Tony has some enlightenment considering his assistant and he is trying to deal with it. And as always he act and do it in one and only Tony's way. Some story to go back to writing after a long pause and I just missed Tony Stark so much.
1. Hurt

**Discovering some feelings**

A/N: OK I know I was like MIA for so long but trust me being a teacher and a mom is a very hard work to do and I had only those few months of holidays when I can actually write something. Is still Tony and Pepper I needed to start writing something, anything and something like that came out one evening. Please be gentle it was a long time since I was here, and I still don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2 For those who read **More Serious Games** its coming I'm working on it but this short story was hunting me too much.

Tony wasn't jealous at least he didn't know he was jealous because that feeling was totally unknown for him till that moment. He was staring at his assistant Pepper who was laughing and talking with a very nice looking man who she brought to the party. His party by the way. He knew it was one of the million parties at his house with no other reason just to spent time, get drunk and get laid but lately Tony was having some plans. Those plans involved certain red haired girl to start to like him more than just as her boss and he was miserably falling with accomplishment of those plans. Generally he had never had problems with women, generally the women did everything for him from the start he had only needed to play along. But not Pepper. They knew each other too much and Tony had a huge problems with sorting his feelings toward this red headed, strong and beautiful woman who he discovered standing on the platform when he was miraculously going back from that Afghanistan fiasco.

But the red flags that were flashing in front of his eyes when he saw that man walking with her toning were enough to get him angry. And angry Tony Stark was never a nice view. He almost felt sorry that he didn't were a suit, he could ask Jarvis who he was and would know about that man almost everything in a minute of time. But it was a party and he promised that he would never wear the Iron Man suit to the party. Maybe in the future. But not today. He was looking at the two of them for an hour or so, drinking and not paying attention to anyone but Pepper. He was pretty sure that the woman , Sally or Sandy, he had slept the night before had left offended that he didn't pay attention to her. But Tony had other thing in his mind.

After another painful starring hour he decided to take matter into his own hands and just grabbed Paper by her arm when she was taking another soft drink.

"Tony ". She looked surprised. "What happened, where are you taking me?" She asked being dragged by her arm to the far corner of Tony's living room. But Tony only looked behind his shoulder and dragged her even faster. When he finally stopped in the darkest corner of the room he looked at Pepper and said. "I don't like him." He was starting to say something more but Pepper's eyes just narrowed and she blurred out without thinking "You don't have to."

For a few second Tony just stared at her trying to process her answer but finally what left his mouth was only "What?"

But Pepper was prepared. She was prepared for that talk. Like she was practising it the whole night. "It was specifically your idea to bring a date to this party, Tony. And you did it purposely to find out who will Rody bring with." She said and it wasn't her nice and soft voice. She was angry and as Tony noticed sad and he had no idea what to do. But his brain usually so bright and wit somehow stopped working and all the stupid answers were coming from his mouth. "So what, you are not him". Pepper just looked at him with this look which said that he yet again acted like a child.

"Yes Tony, thank you I know that, but I didn't want to be the only one going solo when everyone was bringing someone with. As much as I like being myself I don't want to be on peoples tongues tomorrow at least not as much as usual." Pepper answered angrily. Tony looked at her. "What do you talking about I didn't bring anyone." He said because it was true he didn't bring a date, he was with a date from yesterday evening but she left. So what is that big deal?

"Oh yes! I forget that your date was already here form the night before, the only thing you needed to do was to ask her to put her clothes back on in the morning." Pepper said to him and for the first time she actually looked into Tony's eyes. Tony saw hurt in her big green eyes and he felt stupid. How on earth he could be so stupid when almost entire world knew him as brilliant and genius man. He made her to take that guy to this party. If he didn't acted as his stupid self again she would be here alone having a good time with him. But yet again he was Tony, he had absolutely no idea how to say the things that he wanted to say to this girl. In that one moment he understand that he had like tons things to learn about women and especially about the one standing in front of him and he was devastated. He was gathering his strength to say at least half of the apologies that was coming to his brain in waves suspiciously sounding like Jarvis voice when other voice interrupted his line of thoughts.

"Can I have my date back already I think it was enough time to talk business." Said Pepper's date standing just behind her and taking her by the elbow just like minutes before Tony did.

"No." Was the first world that Tony voiced at loud and earned an angry look form the man standing behind Pepper but she just looked at him confused. Like she could hear more than just a single world. "Yes" she answered slowly looking at Tony but he didn't reacted in any way so she continued "…Yes Andrew, I'm coming I think Mr Stark knows everything he need now." Pepper said not looking at Tony any more. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Pepper…" Tony started but it was like he was trying helplessly to find something to say but missing it.

"Yes Mr Stark?" She asked politely looking just above Tony's head avoiding his eyes by all her might. She had no idea what was going on between them lately but probably it was west amount of alcohol that Tony consumed that night.

But the moment was over, the big noisy party with all the sounds and smells were coming back to Tony now and he had absolutely no idea what he was trying to accomplished right now. "Never mind, have a nice party Ms Potts." He answered finally losing this battle again.

"Thank you, Mr Stark" she answered walking away from him.

In that moment Tony Stark discovered a new feeling – hurt - and it was really unpleasant.

A/N tell me if you want this story to be continued


	2. Hangover

**A/N** I didn't know Iron Man and Tony Stark would charm me again but it is happening. I have like three possible ways for this story to go on and it awesome! Please tell me what you think, Tony's smirk and wit are coming back to me and it is a really nice feeling.

As always I don't have beta (still searching so if someone would be interested PM) so all mistakes are mine and since English isn't my first language I think there would be some, so I'm sorry.

Hangover

The next day was horrible. Tony woke up with a huge hangover which he earned last night after Pepper left the party. She left not so long after their odd conversation and if Tony didn't suffer from a raging headache he would think about last night a little more. But he only wanted to take a shower and find something for this shattering pain inside his brain since he opened his eyes.

After taking the shower Tony decided to raid his kitchen in search of some painkillers and coffee. He found coffee but the stupid pills where nowhere to be found. He stopped in the middle of dialling Pepper for help. For the first time in his life he stopped and thought if she even wanted to talk to him. But then his Tony's Stark way of thinking kicked in and he decided that he paid her even if she was angry at him.

The phone ranged way to long for his liking and then a sleeping Pepper's voice at the other side was heard. "Hello".

"Hello you to," answered Tony and before she had a chance to reacted he carried out" isn't it a bit too long to be sleeping Miss Potts?"

"Tony?" She sounded surprised and sleepy and Tony wished to see her right now all ruffed from sleep and in a PJ. "It's Sunday and it's early what do you want?"

"What do you mean it's early it's…" and then he finally spotted the kitchen clock, 6.30 was flashing on the screen bright and green. Oh shit. So that's why Jarvis didn't wake me, it wasn't even 7 am "…it's oh 6.30." He started thinking about something funny but nothing came to his mind. "But it is morning after all so I didn't wake you up in the middle of the night."

"Tony, I left your party in the middle of the night so IT'S EARLY what do you want?"

"Painkillers". He blurted "I can't find them, why on earth I can't find anything in my damn kitchen?"

"Because you don't use it, Tony. Third drawer on the left." Tony marched in the pointed direction and there it was a small bottle filed with his relief. "Oh, thanks and hey how do you know everything in my kitchen?"

"Because I store it, Tony and now I'm going back to sleep or do you need anything else?" She asked her voice still tired and sleepy she probably never opened her eyes for that conversation. We could have this conversation in my bedroom, Tony thought and then stopped his hand half way to his mouth with a handful of pills. Where did that come from? Pepper in his bedroom was …well a very frequent view, but not in a way his mind was presenting her in that moment. In that moment she was naked and covered only in his sheets. There is something seriously wrong with me though Tony and said a quick good bye. Then he finally swallowed the pills and decided to go to his workshop where there was a nice couch which didn't bring imagines of his assistant wearing nothing but his sheets.

It was bad. Seriously it was bad. Pepper had never drunk much; to be honest she didn't drink at all most of the times. She was able to spend the entire party on one drink and soda water and she seriously was good with it. But last night party was a disaster. And it was all Tony fault. She was angry at him and the alcohol was an easy solution and Pepper was just tried to find another solution, well more sophisticated one. So after she left the party with her date Andrew, by the way a very nice and handsome and smart guy, who unfortunately wasn't Tony Stark, Pepper went home. And she did something she hadn't done since she got the job in Stark Industries. She opened a bottle of wine and she had as much decency to drink it from a wine glass. She was pretty sure it was like that since the third bottle witch she was just unable to pour into the glass so she drank it from the bottle. Mr Whiskers, her cat, was watching her and his gaze was almost telling her that she would be suffering in the morning. But then Pepper just didn't care. She had so many thoughts in her mind and so many stupid ideas concerning her boss that she just wished they would shut up.

There was something happening between them since Tony went back from Afghanistan but it was like riding on a very big swing. Sometimes they were close and Tony did or said something that her stupid heart was fluttering like small bird in her chest. And there was the back swing and Tony did something stupid or hurtful or he gave her another reason to understand that her feelings for her boss were one sided. She was confused for months now. She liked the new Tony, the one wearing the suit. He was more responsible and more creative. But he pulled back from the company and all the problems with SI were her problems now. And Tony didn't help with his behaviour. There were conversations and looks that Pepper would swore that meant much more. But Tony was still him which meant that half of the things he was saying were a joke and the other half probably was induced be the alcohol he consumed.

So Pepper was stressed and in a hopeless situation. Because it was so unprofessional to just wish Tony would make up his mind and for once he said what he wanted. Because Pepper knew what she wanted, she had known it for so long and it was only the day that Tony got back from that horrid Afghanistan she decided that she would tell him what she want and then she would just quit. Because she couldn't live like that. She was torn between being her professional self and being in love with her boss and the last feeling was beating the rest of her feelings.

So last night party was a disaster. She brought Andrew, a guy she met at some business training and was in touch with. She had had enough of people talking about her going solo on all the Tony's parties so she asked Andrew. And he was nice and funny, he paid all the attention to her and he actually listened to her but, and it was a huge but, he wasn't Tony Stark.

And she got herself drunk so what. Tomorrow was Sunday and she would suffer it through and she would be bright and fresh in the Monday morning. Maybe that night she would not dream about Tony. It would be very helpful.

After Tony's phone call Pepper hanged out the phone and sprinted to the bathroom. She saw her dinner from the last night and half of the wine she had drunk last night again and it wasn't very pleasant. She crawled back from the bathroom a while later and she decided that she wanted to die. But fate wasn't so kind to her. After a short nap she woke up again her head aching and her mouth with a very bad taste. Mr Whiskers was watching her as she was getting up from the bed this time no sprint was observed only slow motion.

"If I'll live through that day I swear I will not drink again." She said to her cat which wise eyes were watching her every move and telling her _I don't believe you human_. "I swear Mr Whisker so don't look at me that way". She huffed at the cat like he did something wrong and it was his fault that his mistress was feeling bad. Emerging from the shower Pepper decided that she would take some pills and would back to sleep and just survive that horrid Sunday. She shut the curtains on the windows and curled back on the bed. Mr Whiskers came and rested by his mistress as much as the fluffy creature was offended to be huffed on he had loved his mistress and didn't like when she was ill.

Tony woke up some hours later feeling better but not totally good. He was having some odd dreams all filled with red hair and green eyes and he was just tired of it. She needed to find a way to talk to Pepper about it. What was it? He didn't know. He couldn't answer this question even if he would be tortured. He had no idea what was going on between them in a couple of weeks since his return but it was something. They both feel it and Tony was sure that if fate was a little more cooperative and just gave them some minutes alone they would figure it out.

But today Tony learned another feeling – jealous hangover was the worst of them all.

A/N Tell me what you think reviews all really welcome here


	3. Rude awaking

Rude awaking

But fate was neither kind nor cooperative for them at the moment.

 _What is that sound?_ Pepper was wondering half sleeping drifting to wake up but dreading that sate because her head was still throbbing and pulsing with pain. But the buzzing and beeping sound didn't go away, getting louder and louder by the minutes. _What in the name is that sound?_ Pepper woke up with a start and for a few seconds didn't know where she was. It was dark in the room and she could feel that it was late, much too late to be sleeping. But the headache came back with the memories of last night wine and she recognized her bedroom. Mr Whiskers was sleeping soundly at the other side of the bed and he didn't even open one eye to check on his mistress. The beeping and buzzing sound was coming from her bedside table where her mobile phone was dancing with the buzzing noises and flashing screen. Pepper only stared at it. If it was Tony with another stupid question she would not pick up she swore to herself and grabbed the phone. But it was Rhodey. And before she even had a chance to say hello, Rhodey started talking. "Pepper I'm so glad that you answered the phone. I need Tony, like now! There is a serious problem here and I think he needs to know it as soon as possible but he is not answering my phone calls all day. What happened?" Pepper had some problems with focusing on what he was saying mostly because her head was spinning and her stomach was fighting not to vomit again. "Rhodey," she spoke slowly to buy some time to gather her thoughts "Tony is probably sleeping soundly after the party," she said slowly, she started to see more clearly now but her stomach didn't rest even a little she bite her teeth and continued. "He called me some time later, why didn't you just go to him?" She asked hoping that it will be the solution and she would lie down again. She was praying to be given that opportunity. She didn't want to see anther portion of last night supper on her bedroom carpet.

"Because I'm in Pentagon Pepper," answered Rhodey "Fighting for him and his stupid suit." Pepper opened her eyes wider and forced her stomach to just shut up for minute. It was serious." Oh," she stared and her mind was working more clearly now "OK, I will be right with him give me fifteen minutes, it's Sunday for crying out Lord!" She finished angry putting her legs on the floor and silently praying she would not collapse. The bedroom was still spinning a little but at least her stomach understood who is in charge for now. "I know Pepper, "answered Rhodey his tone serious "But you are the only one that came to my mind when he is MIA all day, please get him to phone. Better put him on the plane to Washington like in an hour otherwise I think we will have some organisations searching his house tomorrow."

"What had happened Rhodey," asked Pepper putting her jeans on with one hand, the other hand holding the phone. "What did he do?" She pressed the phone with her shoulder to be able to fasten her jeans.

"Well he was Tony," answered Rhodey when Pepper was pulling some T-shirt over her head listening Rhodey on speaker. "He broke several federal laws about crossing borders and some other connecting flying in an restricted army area, they can accuse him of spying," Rhodey signed into the phone and continued. "Pepper, please I have to go," Pepper could hear some voices on the other side of the phone and Rhodey's last words came to her. "Drag him to Pentagon if you must." And he hung up.

Fifteen minutes later Pepper was ready to go. She had never dressed like that to work but she didn't have time. She took the first jeans she had in the closet and some t shirt and just put on running around the house like a crazy person. Mr Whiskers finally opened his big green eyes and left the bedroom because it was definitely too much commotion for him to last. He had found himself a nice spot on the couch where his mistress didn't run back and forth and decided to continue his nap. Pepper pulled her hair in a messy ponytail and run to the door. She called Happy some minutes earlier and he was probably waiting outside her apartment. She pulled open the door and she stopped in halt. Sunlight was killing her. She retried slowly to her apartment and run in search of the sunglasses as dark as she could find. Finally armed in some shades she ran to Hogan's car.

"Are you all right Pepper?" It was the first question she heard when she shut the door behind her. She didn't know what to say because she was almost sure she had all her clothes on the right side. "Why are you asking Happy?" She sounded huffed and exhausted at the same time.

"You are wearing jeans Ms Potts," Happy answered honestly trying hard not to look at the rear mirror to see Pepper again it was an odd view but to be honest very pleasant " and this is not the look I'm accustomed to see every day."

"Yes Happy its ok, " Pepper said sounding tired and not taking her sunglasses even inside of the car. "I just had a really short night to be honest and now we had yet another crisis that I need to solve for Tony and it's Sunday." She finished lamely and Happy knew there was something wrong. "Yes and there was a party last night…" started Happy, he was fishing- yes, but there was something between Tony and Pepper lately and he as his driver and he could see their relationship first handed.

"Yes it was…" answered Pepper and she sounded stressed and annoyed at the same time "Meaning…" She stated waiting to be judged or provoked. But Happy was too good at that game. He listened to Tony's and Pepper conversation so many times and he was a wise guy to know when to stop nagging her. He couldn't tell the same about his boss. "Nothing I just asking how was it." He answered in a light tone starting the car and driving from Pepper's apartment. "OK." She answered slowly and Hogan just gave up. He would know what happened but just not now. "Ok I'll just drive then, Tony's?" He said not looking at her "Yes." Pepper closed her eyes for just a minute or just she thought.

Ten minutes later she was standing in front of Tony's mansion wondering what she needed to do to for him to cooperate. She asked Hogan to stay and to call and prepare the jet for flight to Washington and she said that she will be leaving with Tony in about fifteen minutes. Happy looked at her in disbelieve because as much as he knew his boss there was no force on earth to force him to do anything in fifteen minutes.

She found him in the workshop curled on his couch sleeping soundly. She almost felt sorry to be disturbing him but then she remembered that she also suffered a huge hangover and Rhodey wasn't so pleasant to her.

"Tony …." She started soft she didn't want to frighten him but he didn't even stir "Tony…." She said it a little lauder but there was no reaction so she almost yelled "Tony!"

"What?" He mumbled sleepy rolling on his back not opening his eyes in the process.

"You need to wake up we need to go." She said quickly she was fighting with the urge to drag him from the couch by force but he was still her boss so she forced herself not to use violence. At least not right now.

"Go away." He mumbled again and covered his eyes with his forearm to prevent his eyes from the light that Jarvis switched on minutes before.

"Wake up!" She said louder than she wished, it wasn't her best day to exercise her patient. "I need you to go to Washington, Rhodey called."

"What?" He answered almost automatically and then rolled at his side. "I want to sleep".

 _I will kick his ass if he didn't wake up this moment_ thought Pepper and tried one more time. "Tony, there is something going on with the suit usage, you messed up some federal laws and Rhodey had some hard time explaining that you are not a spy so WAKE UP!" Tony's eyes finally opened his big dark brown eyes locking his gaze with Pepper's.

"Pepper? Why are you yelling at me?" He asked surprised more to himself because he was almost sure that he was dreaming about Pepper again and that's why he was hearing her voice. But she was there. She was standing right in front of him and God it was some view. There was definitely a crisis somewhere otherwise Pepper would never show herself at his house dressed like that. And he almost felt sorry that she didn't wear things like that for work. She had blue jeans with cut holes on her knees to revile her some of her tanned legs and a T shirt which was way too short to cover all her tanned waist. Her hair was in a messed ponytail and she was wearing sunglasses.

"I don't yell at you." She said offended. "I was asking politely but it didn't work and we don't have time." She explained. "What?" He said in the first place "What happened?" But Pepper didn't have time to explain everything to him right now she just wished to put him onto the plane. "Tony please get up and dress up we need to go, there is a plane waiting…" but Tony had difficulties with focusing on what she was saying all he could do was staring in the space between her t-shirt and the waistband of her jeans where some of her tanned skin was reviling itself every time she make a move. "Wow Pepper, you should definitely wear jeans to work…" He said it at loud he was almost in disbelieve that his tongue didn't work with his brain which yelled at him to shut up. „Why on earth you don't wear jeans to work?" He finished, half of him was feeling like a total asshole to be saying that but his Tony's Stark wit couldn't stop talking.

"Tony, we don't have time for your dress code changes now." Pepper huffed at him and she made a move to take his blanked from the floor and then her shirt went even higher reviling half of her back.

"I can see that." Tony said automatically. _What the hell is wrong with me shut up Stark_ before she just slap you in the face he thought frantically to himself fighting with all his might not to gag at her appearance. God she was beautiful. He always knew she was rather nice looking woman but for the first time in his life he could tell honestly that this woman wearing old jeans and tight fitted t shirt was the most beautiful woman he could see. And he had seen quit few women in his life.

Pepper stopped and for the first time since Rhodes call she looked at herself. She was wearing her best fitted blue jeans with some holes on her knees and a t shirt that ended just below the waistband of the jeans so when she put her hand up half of her belly would be seen. She had messed hair and probably no makeup because she didn't remember going to the bathroom to put some. She was staring on her white sneakers doing everything in her power not to blush. Dressing in a hurry wasn't such a good idea for her in that moment.

"Tony we don't have time for this." She finally said to her sneakers and looked past him. "Please go and get dressed we need to go." She was almost pleading and Tony decided that it was enough of torturing her …at that moment.

"What's with the sunglasses?" he asked standing up from the couch and pointing at her still wearing sunglasses even if she was inside for a while. "What?" She sounded surprised like she didn't notice that she was still wearing them. Then she understood and she took them off fast. It wasn't the best idea because the light was killing her but she didn't want to give Tony any more reason to stare at her. "Get dress I will call Rhodey that you will be on the plane in fifteen minutes."

"OK but you have some explanation to make because I still don't know why are you dragging me from my house to DC?" Tony said looking closer to her face. She was pail and she had red eyes, either she was crying or she was suffering the same indisposition as him. Tony didn't know what was worst that she was crying or that she drank too much yesterday and maybe do something stupid. Alcohol had that influence on people.

"Tony!" She yelled at him when he was too long standing and just looking at her.

"I'm coming but you are flying with me someone must explain me this rude awaking." He barked and left the room two stairs at once.

"What?!" Pepper yelled after him but he didn't heart or didn't want to hear her.

Pepper looked after him with her mouth half opened but then her business like self kick in place and she dialled Rhodey phone.

Actually fifteen minutes later very ruffled looking Tony Stark emerged from his mansion being chased by his assistance Pepper and they both hopped Hogan's car. Winds of changes were coming thought Happy when he saw the two of them both wearing sunglasses and the same hangover expression on their faces. Very pleasant winds of changes.


	4. Being nice

A/N OK chapter 4 took me some time but here where I live is so hot this week that I can't literally think straight so I'm sorry if something here is clumsy. Please tell me what you think because I'm feeling like this story is not good enough to be continued. And since this story can leave me alone I could force it to walk away or just keep writing

Please tell me what you think!

As always all the mistakes are mine and I'm apologising for them profoundly!

 **Chapter 4 Being nice**

Tony boarded the plane and his first steps were to the drink cabinet. Since it was Sunday there was no staff at the plane except pilot and since the flight would take less than frothy minutes there was no need to call for his flight attendance. He poured a significant amount of scotch in the glass and drowned it in one gulp. He was watching Pepper the entire time in the car hiding safety behind his sunglasses. And he was almost sure she was hangover. She had all the symphonies. And it was exciting and frightening at the same time because he had never seen her it that state. He poured another drink and handed Pepper who was sitting in the far end sit on the plane trying to focus.

"Here you go." Tony hanged the glass in mid-air in front Peppers eyes.

"What?" She eyed the drink. "What is it?" But she knew exactly what was it "I will not drink this, thank you." She shook her head no.

"Judging by the look of you today you had enough of it yesterday, but trust me it is the best remedy." Tony stated looking at her raising his sunglasses to see her more clearly.

 _God, I hate him sometimes Pepper thought looking in disbelieve at Tony._

"I don't know what you are talking about." She answered offended not looking at him.

"Oh please Pepper, I had seen hangovers first handed so many times that it isn't hard to see it. What is most interesting that you were sober when you left yesterday." He said putting the drink on the armrest.

"What?" She asked looking back at him. "How do you know?" She actually was wondering how on earth he knew that. Was he watching her yesterday? But Tony didn't want to answer that he said too much and he was busy thinking his way out of it.

"Did you change parties with your date or you just invite him for a drink?" He asked with his famous Stark smirk on his face "…in that case few drinks" He finished.

"I will not grant this with an answer." She said offended and looked outside the window. They took off minutes earlier and now Pepper could see white clouds outside.

"Oh what's wrong Pepper? Your date wasn't so nice?" Tony said chuckling.

 _Tony, you can be a real ass sometimes, she thought but she knew she couldn't say it at laud but she wished she could._

"Could you leave me alone or do you need anything?" She asked biting her teeth not to yell at him. She was angry at him, she had a headache and she didn't eat anything since yesterday. Not to mention she had an outfit that didn't fit for Washington where she was heading. She needed to think and Tony and his behaviour weren't helping. Tony just shrugged his shoulder and slumped himself on the chair across from Pepper.

Fifteen minutes later Pepper was fast asleep. Tony was sitting across her and he was shamelessly staring at her. He took some blanket and covered her since it was nicely fresh in the plane due to air conditioning. He took the scotch glass from the armrest and replaced it with an orange juice and some painkillers which he found in the kitchen area. He should start with that he thought, it would be much nicer but he always acted before his brain started working. He called Rhodey and he had some explanation to do and to be honest he could do it by phone but since he was already on the plane he would go and talk with Rhodey's people. Tony also made some arrangement with Rhodey which left the colonel speechless but Tony didn't have the need to explain himself. To be honest this last ability was nonexistence in his life except those rare occasions when he was trying to explain his behaviour to Pepper (which a very poor result most of the time). And what was more funny she had never asked him to explain himself, she just looked at him which those eyes of hers telling him that he yet again acted like a crazy person. She should be accustomed to this but during those ten years she never did. She always looked at him like that after his misbehaviours. He looked at Pepper again. She was pail and had dark circles under her eyes but she was still beautiful. It was amazing how lately he couldn't stop thinking about her, her eyes and her smile and to be honest her legs when she was wearing those killing shoes of her, and with those thoughts he had fallen asleep as well.

The sound of the pilot announcing approaching to landing had woken Pepper with a start. She looked around frightened and spotted Tony who was sitting across her putting his seatbelts on. He looked at her and smiled.

"We are landing it would be good to fasten the seatbelts." He stated the obvious. But Pepper was so confused and drowsed from the sleep that didn't pay much attention to his words. She pulled off the blanket and fastened the belts half wondering who on earth covered her in the first place. It must have been Tony since there was no attendance on the plane. Even before the plane actually stopped Tony was on his feet going to open the door. Pepper was looking in disbelieve at her outfit once again dreading going to the meetings wearing old jeans and that t- shirt of her. She took her bag and decided to do anything with her look in the plane bathroom but when she emerged from the small cabinet ten minutes later she heart Tony talking to someone at the stairs. It couldn't be the pilot Pepper decided because what he would be doing there. But before she could even ask Tony, he walked back to her carrying a large bag which strangle resembled the bags from a shopping-mall.

"Since it is my fault you were dragged out of bed on Sunday and you have every right to wear whatever you like on Sundays, which I already mention should be more often, I thought you wouldn't like to be interviewed by a military personnel wearing your jeans." He handed her the bag trying not to laugh at his assistant staring back at him.

"Those are clothes." She mumbled looking inside the bag; she took out some smart beige dress from the inside and a pair of nicely looking high hill shoes matching the colour of the dress. "How do you know my size?" She asked in disbelieve.

"Oh please Potts; it is not the first time I bought you clothes." He answered lightly.

"Oh yeah, I don't remember any." She said narrowing her eyes. She was looking at the dress and the shoes and just still couldn't believe what just had happened or what was happening lately at all.

"And that anorak in Switzerland?" He said offended, like it was yesterday when actually it took place like tree years ago when they were on a science conference and Tony had a strong need to go skiing.

"It doesn't count because you force me to go skinning and I bought it, you just paid for it." She answered stating the obvious but she was so happy that they were talking again at the same old habit.

"So technically I had bought it." He answered happily as he once again won some of their mini fights. Or he was only thinking like that.

"Tony…" She said in that tone telling him not to start with her and just tell the truth. He looked at her offended but then just gave up. "I asked Rhodey to take care of. I told him more or less what you need," he explained but then added in more of his Stark's way "and for your consideration I can sized a woman."

"That I do know, Mr Stark." She said looking at him for a second and then grabbing the clothes and returning to the bathroom.

Two hours later Tony and Pepper were leaving the Washington office of air force. Rhodey actually had done a pretty good job, Tony just needed to make a statement that he was neither spying nor taking any profit with his flight over Nevada bases. Tony actually didn't even remembered to be fling there but he solemnly swore to put some improvement in his programs to avoid crossing military areas. But only after he made a scene why on earth he was drag to DC and asked question when he didn't even remember breaking the law and since he remember correctly first of all he should get a ticket for it. It made the first hour of the talk very unpleasant generally for the army people and Rhodey who was fighting all his might to save Tony from going to court martial. Pepper was half amused half terrified as always when Tony's wit and sharp –tongue way of talking came in place. But after dragging him at the side and with combined effort of Pepper and Rhodey arguments, Tony got back to the table with more answers and less fighting and after another hour he was released. He was fined with a significant amount of money to pay but actually that sum was nothing compared to what he was being paid from the government so he just laughed at the papers.

"Thanks you brought him, Pepper, without him it would take more time." Said Rhodey when he was looking at Tony who was making the last goodbyes.

"Are you coming with us to LA?" Pepper asked Rhodey, she was fighting the urge to sit down. She was so tried and she wasn't feeling well.

"No, I need to stay here; there are some papers to read and some phone calls to make after all that mess." Rhodey finished just in time for Tony to join them "Oh I'm sorry I forced you to work." Barked Tony putting his sunglasses back on.

"Tony, please, could you take something seriously for once. It was serious, you could go to prison." Rhodey started and Pepper thought that she heard that argument like tenth time this afternoon. She felt sick, she didn't know it was from that conversation or just generally her stomach was taking revenge on her for not paying it enough attention those past two hours. At the meantime the discussion between those two men was continued "But I didn't, how on earth your government would get any weapons then?" Laughed Tony.

"You are not the only weapon manufacturer in the country." Said Rhodey in a tired voice.

"Yes but I'm the best!" Tony boosted in his one and only Stark's style.

"Let just leave it like that Tony," Pepper finished their fight again this day and continued looking at Rhodey. "Don't worry Rhodey, I think he would take into consideration what was said here." She finished pinning Tony with her eyes. She couldn't see his eyes covered by his shades but Tony didn't answer so she won a small fight.

"Thanks Pepper." Said Rhodey again and returned to the building.

Rhodey left them standing at the stairs of the air force building looking at the sun which was hanging low on the sky. Pepper was beyond tired. She was hungry and thirsty and her headache, which she forced to shut down during the meeting, was drifting to surface again. And just when she was thinking when was the last time she actually eat something she felt Tony's arm grabbing and holding her on the waist. She looked at him surprised for a second and then she understood that she almost fainted when her legs wouldn't listened to her to stand ground.

"Whoa Potts what's wrong." Tony asked seriously catching her before she collapsed to the ground. He grabbed her not really thinking how it would look like. Now Pepper was pressed to him and he was supporting.

"Nothing." She answered weakly but she didn't wrench from the hold or even tried to walk away, Tony could sense that she had trouble with standing straight.

"Pepper, hey look at me." He forced her to look at him, she was pale dangerously going from white to green and had problem with focusing her eyes. "Hey, when was the last time you eat something?" He asked worriedly all his previous Stark smirks absent in his voice. If Pepper wasn't at the brim of losing concusses she would think about that. He was concerned, his eyes darkened and there was some nice tone in his voice. Pepper could get use to Tony speaking to her like that. But he was demanding answers and Pepper was determined to give him some. "Yesterday morning, "She mumbled quietly and that was the truth. "I think… but I'm just tired Tony…" She finished lamely trying to regain control over her treacherous body. She let go of his forearm where she was holding him for support not even thinking about it and she was trying very hard to act like nothing happened.

"I know, but you can't be sick other way I would need to find a replacement and I don't like the idea, can you walk?" Tony said lightly trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes there is nothing wrong with me." She said stubbornly fighting with herself to actually do what she was saying, and start walking down the stairs

"Of course Ms Potts, but before we go home lets it something, it should be greasy it's the best solution for hangover." Tony said walking down the stairs after her closely looking at her to support her if anything happen.

"I'm not hangover." Pepper said angrily stopping on her way down and looking at him shutting daggers with her eyes.

"Sure you don't Potts, let's go." He said passing her and grabbing her lightly by her forearm "But unfortunately I'm, and I'm also hungry so you will keep me company."

A/N Reviews make my day so please be nice and live some!


End file.
